


Death's Champion

by Ajax_Helios



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 300 word drabble, Gen, I had some thought after that episode, ish, it's a little over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajax_Helios/pseuds/Ajax_Helios
Summary: Melisandre had realised before the battle started, all the visions seemed to be pointing towards one conclusion. One that they hadn't seen coming.





	Death's Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Contemplation by Melisandre, after the battle but before the whole, walking off and becoming dust.

 

There was one mistake that Jon, the Northerners, and their allies made when referring to the Night King and his army. But she knew she couldn’t say anything until the time was right, reveal her hand too early and it would not work, wait too long and it would be too late.

Their mistake? The referred to the Night King’s army as the Army of the Dead, and to him as the king of the Dead. But they were not dead, they were undead, and the Northerner’s mistake was in not acknowledging the difference between the two. They saw the Night King as Death’s chosen champion. They were wrong. He was not Death’s champion- he was Death’s enemy. The God of Death does not like it when those he has claimed do not stay dead, and he has ways of bringing those who escape back into the fold.

 

But the Northmen weren’t the only ones to make a mistake. The Night King feared the wrong person and underestimated the one he should have feared. The Night King feared Jon. He had seen him fight before, had seen him fight and defeat one of his commanders. The Night King’s mistake was thinking that the only one of the living who could match him was Jon. He hadn’t realised the Death’s true chosen was waiting for him. He, like many others who are now also dead, made the mistake of underestimating the women of House Stark. In the end, even the King of the Undead did not see death coming for him. Like so many others before him, like so many who will come after him, he did not see the looming shadow of Death until it was too late.

It was too late, and Death’s champion had already reached out and returned him and his army to her master. Brown eyes, blue eyes, green eyes. Destined to be closed forever by Death’s Champion.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a Game of Thrones fic before (and haven't written fic in a while) so please go easy on me. Trying to channel Melisandre is difficult because she's very cryptic and likes to be vague about what exactly she does and doesn't know and about what she's figured out from the visions she's had.
> 
> Also, my tumblr handle is @ somewhat-homesexual if anyone wants to talk about the episode.


End file.
